Arion
Arion is the Sun God, the God of Gods or the Firstborn, is the most important deity of the Tivarian pantheon. He is Tivaria's firstborn, and he is merried to Iscela. He has three sons: Tesar, Fivala and Aria. He is associated with Lions. The Lion is said to be the king of the Jungle, and it is a sacred animal. Only kings can wear a coat made out of lion skin. Arion has a strong and robust constitution. His hair is white, and he has a well kept beard. Despite being the oldest of the Gods he is unwavering, and his word is law. As the God of Gods he is responsible of all the God's actions, so he intercedes in their conflicts whenever they involve the mortal races. Age of Creation As Tivaria's sons grew, they felt they had no purpose. Arion, in his divine wisdom, proposed the Gods to create a place where some creatures know as mortals could live. The other Gods did not understand what Arion wanted to create, they had no sense of space, life, or even time. The Gods seeked their mother searching for answers. Tivaria did have what the Gods were looking for: they had to supply the world with their essense. The world was created, and mortals came into existence. These first mortals are now known as the Ancients. The Ancients were cold and afraid in the newly founded world, so they asked the Gods to give them something that would heat and protect them. Arion created the Sun, but it would only enlighten them half of the time, so that the Ancients remembered who had given them the Sun. Iscela later took pity of the mortals and she created the Moon, which would enlighten Tivaria in the absense of the Sun. The Four Devils were the only Gods that did not take part in the Creation. In fact, they seeked to destroy the world. They corrupted the souls of the mortals with empty promises, and the world was immersed in a cruel war. The fate of the world was decided on the Battle of Victory, where Arion lead the mortal armies into victory. Arion and Sumetar faced in single combat, and Arion defeated his brother. After the devastation the world had suffered, Tivaria had to sacrifice herself so that the world could be saved. The Gods agreed not to interfere with the mortals unless they really had to. This is what Arion told to the Ancients before leaving for the Elysium: I give you Tivaria to live in it. May Life flourish in it from now on. Cult The priests dedicated to Arion wear white robes with a red or yellow sun painted at the height of the chest. As the head of the Imperial Pantheon, he is the most venerated God. Most pray are directed to him in some way, and there are lots of chapels dedicated to worship him over the world. Arion is the patron God of rulers. 1st Sunlight, the Summer solstice, is a major feast day in honour to Arion. As soon as the roster announces the new day, the citizens go out into the streets and celebrate the longest day of the year. All kind of games and competitions are held. Category:Gods